


nini’s song (oh my my my)

by SpectresWonderland



Series: Rini Oneshots [1]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Arguing, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Fights, Growing Old Together, Growing Up, Infertility, Marriage Proposal, Not Canon Compliant, Songfic, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpectresWonderland/pseuds/SpectresWonderland
Summary: they’ve known each other since she was seven and he was nine.things were just... different now
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: Rini Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678252
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	nini’s song (oh my my my)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this has been done before but, hehe this song owns my heart.
> 
> based on Mary’s Song (Oh My My My)

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine. I looked at you like the stars that shined. In the sky, the pretty lights.**_

Richard Bowen and Nina Salazar-Roberts met in the spring when the Bowens moved in across the street, a week and three days before Nina’s eighth birthday.

Their parents became quick friends, and as a result? So did they. They did absolutely everything together, and even gave eachother their first nicknames.

Richard slowly morphed into ‘Ricky’, because according to Nina, with her tongue stuck out teasingly; “Richard sounds like a grandpa’s name”

And Ricky? He had a speech impediment, resulting in him messing up his vowels, unable to say his ‘a’s’ correctly. So in turn, Nina became Nini.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us, growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled, and rolled their eyes and said oh my my my.**  
_

As their childhood went on, their parents, especially Ricky’s dad, threw around jokes that eventually, the two would see each other as more than just childhood friends. 

It was obvious though, as Ricky rounded eleven, and Nini, ten, that Ricky had the beginnings of a crush on his friend.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree. Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me. You never did, you never did.**_

Ricky never really used being older than her as an advantage. Well, except that one time. The two were in Ricky’s backyard, the two resting against the large oak in the middle of it, when Ricky turned to Nini with a laugh.

“I could beat you up if I wanted to you know?” He joked, “Look how much bigger than you I am.”

And Nini.. laughed. She rolled her eyes playfully, knowing he’d never dare.

He never did dare. He cared for her too much.

**_Take me back when our world was one block wide, I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried. Just two kids, you and I. Oh my my my my._ **

Back when they were kids, their whole universe was no bigger than the block they lived on. 

They’d spend their days at each other’s houses, in each other’s yards. They were attached at the hip.

One afternoon, in the summer before his seventh, and her sixth grade years, they were playing truth or dare in Ricky’s backyard. And it was brought up that neither of them had kissed anyone yet. To the middle schoolers mind, that was like, _super_ important, and so the game ended with Nini daring Ricky to kiss her. 

When Ricky leaned in though, that’s when Nini made her getaway, hauling herself to her feet and _running,_ giggling filling the air as Ricky laughed too, a wholehearted laugh, and chased after her.

_**Well, I was sixteen when suddenly, I wasn't that little girl you used to see. But your eyes still shined like pretty lights.**_

Ricky never expected Nini to _not_ want a sweet sixteen. He expected her to want to go all out.

What he _didn’t_ expect, was to be the only one left at the little party she threw the night before her birthday. He didn’t expect them to be up at 11:57, putting the finishing touches on her birthday cake they made themselves as they counted down the minutes. He didn’t expect to end up kissing her that night, as midnight hit.

But that’s how things went. They had finished icing the cake, and started counting down as midnight came closer, Ricky starting to quietly sing happy birthday to her. His singing caught in his throat as he finally met her eyes.

She seemed to get the fact that something was going on, and stumbled in her counting as she hit the last few seconds, her cheeks flushing softly. 

As the word ‘one’ left her mouth, they leaned in at the exact same time, their lips fitting together like puzzle pieces.

Ricky never expected to fall in love with her that night.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us. They never believed we'd really fall in love. And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes. And said oh my my my.**_

With all the jokes made as they grew up, their parents were never serious about them. They were surprised however, when Ricky and Nini started dating on Nini’s sixteenth birthday. 

_**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up. Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me.**_

Ricky and Nini were the picture perfect couple. They had this bond built on their childhood, built on laughing together, and being able to be _themselves_ around each other, built on 2 AM rides to go get ice cream and running off to the creek after school.

All they needed was each other.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight. The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight. You stayed outside till the morning light. Oh my my my my.**_

If you were to ask either of them what had sparked the fight, neither could give you an answer.

All they knew was a small argument grow out of hand, and ended up with the two in a screaming match and Ricky storming out of the Salazar-Roberts house.

Nini thought he had stormed out, gotten in his car, and sped off. 

What she didn’t know though, was how Ricky didn’t speed of. He didn’t even leave her driveway, ending up sleeping in his car that night, scared to leave her, but too headstrong to apologize in the moment.

That’s how she found him in the morning, asleep in his reclined front seat, waking him up by rapping on his window. He explained the situation and Nini brought him back inside.

They didn’t stay angry at each other for too long.

_**A few years had gone and come around. We were sitting at our favorite spot in town, and you looked at me, got down on one knee.**_

Going away to college was rough on the pair, but they always stuck together, all through graduation.

They found themselves back in Salt Lake together after they both graduated, staying, getting a small, cheap place together.

It was only about a year into their new life together when they went out, for what Nini thought was just another date. 

They went out to their favorite little ice cream place, where they were still known by name, having started coming here in middle school. 

A normal date. That’s how it seemed, until Ricky started talking, and didn’t _stop_ talking until he got out of his seat, and got down on one knee.

She was stunned into a wide-eyed silence, tears welling up in her eyes as she fought herself to say the word she knew she’d say when this would happen.

_Yes._

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle. Our whole town came and our mamas cried. You said I do and I did too.**_

They got married a year later in the spring, when she was twenty three, (one week and three days until her twenty-fourth birthday) and he was twenty five. 

They decided on a lakeside venue, and nearly the whole town came, due to the close-knitness of everybody. 

Ricky just about lost it when Nini walked down the aisle. She was absolutely gorgeous, in the elegant, but not too fancy, white dress she picked out with the help of her mothers. He held back his tears throughout his vows, although his voice was wavering, and only let them go when they finally kissed.

It reminded him of their first kiss on her sixteenth birthday, the want of it, the knowing that they needed it, the absolute softness of it.

Ricky never expected to fall in love with her.

_**Take me home where we met so many years before. We'll rock our babies on that very front porch. After all this time, you and I.**_

Ricky’s dad retired and moved out of Salt Lake three years later, leaving Ricky’s childhood home to him and Nini, as the two were throwing out the idea of trying for a baby.

Nini wanted to be a mom more than anything. She wanted to be able to wake up in the morning and make her kids breakfast before ushering them off to school, she wanted to have those lazy saturdays in, watching movies with her family. She wanted a _family._

They tried for months though. Months and months and still, every test was coming back negative. They gave up eventually though, after finally finding out that Nini couldn’t have kids. 

It broke Nini down to learn that. And it took almost four years for the thought of being a mother to come back into her head.

What if they adopted?

They jumped right into it and within the year, they were matched with a single mother, about seventeen, who was nearly seven months pregnant. They quickly formed a friendship with the teen, and a few months later, they got a call at around four AM from the girls mother saying that she had gone into labor.

Five long hours later, their daughter was born, Paige Madison Bowen.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine.**_ **_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine in the sky, oh my my my._**

The Bowen family would continue to grow, and expand. They’d end up adopting three more children, a set of twins, and another girl. Of course, pets were factored in, a few stray cats that they'd fed here and there, and the family dog. 

The tree didn’t stop there, as later on in life, they had grandchildren, and more grandchildren, and soon, before they realized, Ricky, now Richard again, (the name given back to him by Nini after their first grandchild was born), was eighty nine, and Nini was eighty seven, only a week and three days away from her eighty eighth birthday.

And the two were happy. They couldn’t imagine a life without each other, a life where Ricky never moved in down the street in the spring. 

Ricky never expected to fall in love with her.

**Author's Note:**

> ok but would you wanna read a fic expanding on the idea i wrote for nini’s 16th birthday? 🥺


End file.
